Tablet computers, wearable computers, smart phones, media devices, sensors, mass storage units, and other devices may operate as respective nodes within a network-of-things. Methods and apparatus for adding devices to, or managing devices within, such as network are continually sought after.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.